1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling system that is modular in design, has integrated cooling components and that can be selectively used in mobile and/or stationary environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooling of electronic equipment is a major concern for proper operation of the equipment. No matter the equipment type (servers, telecommunication, medical imaging devices, acoustic components, circuits and/or otherwise), heat dissipation is a primary design and operational concern. Fortunately, many solutions are available when the equipment is used in a stand alone environment. One solution is to rely on the ambient air to cool the equipment. On board fans may provide convective cooling in this endeavor.
However, when density of the electronic equipment is increased, the challenge of keeping the equipment within preferred operational temperatures also increases. The challenge of operating at a consistent and low temperature in order to maximize equipment life also increases with the density.
In one particular situation, there is a desire to have many servers confined within a single space. Such a space is typically called a server room on a small scale and a data center on a larger scale. There is a need to have modular server rooms and data centers that can be expanded as the user's requirements grow. There is also a need to have a mobile server room or data center that can be transported from one location to another (from simply across a facility to all the way across international boundaries). There is, as of yet, not been a solution that provides acceptable cooling results.
Thus, there exists a need for a modular integrated cooling system that solves these and other problems.